One Year Later
by Disco Infiltrator
Summary: Dark and Daisuke have been sperated for a whole year, and now realize how empty they are without each other, without their Other Self. They must find a way to get together. They must, or they may not be able to make it. DarkXDaisuke Rating may change late
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Folks!

This is the first chapter of my new story, I hope you enjoy it!!

**Summary:** Dark and Daisuke have been sperated for a whole year, and now realize how empty they are without each other, without their Other Self. The must find a way to get together. They must, or they may not be able to make it.

Ooohh...suspenseful :P

**Disclaimer:** I, Disco Infultraitor, own nothing in DN Angel, this storu was simply made for entertainment ^^

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Dark sighed as he got up from his old, creaky bed. Looking about the plain room, he stretched and headed over to the far wall. Looking at the grey wall, he picked up his marker and drew a hasty line on it with the rest. He counted the marks that served as his calendar. "365 days." Dark said with a blank look on his face. "I can't believe it's been a whole year."

Shoving his hands deep inside his pockets, he walked out of the room and into the fresh morning air. All around him were people of all races and nationalities, each and every one of them walking around with smiles on their faces saying 'Hi' to everyone they passed. This was what happened everyday for a year, and Dark never noticed any of it. After a few moments, he turned around, as he always did, and walked slowly back into his house, shutting the door behind him with his foot. Sitting at the table, he released control of his neck, letting his head fall on to his arms on the table.

One year ago today was the day Dark and Daisuke were separated. After Dark and Krad were sealed back inside The Black Wings, Dark's soul, along with most living things, went to heaven, while Krad's went to hell. Everyone always said heaven to be a beautiful place, and it was. But Dark took no notice of it. In heaven, you can have anything you want. Most have huge houses and everyone is friends, except for Dark. When he arrived he wanted nothing. No big house, no friends. He didn't care what he got, so he settled for a small drab house with a crappy bed and depressing grey walls. Well, when he thought about it, he did want one thing, to be whole again. He wanted to be back on earth stealing things with his other half, Daisuke. The thought of their time together brought a small, sad smile to his face.

Dark blinked away the stinging sensation in his eyes, and reached into his coat picket pulling out a picture. This was no ordinary picture though, it was a drawing. A drawing made by Daisuke. Dark smiled another sad smile and remembered that night a year ago, on which he received the picture.

_Flashback_

_"Are you ready Daisuke?"_

_With a nervous laugh Dai replied "As ready as I'll ever be."_

_"Well then, here we go."_

_"Wait. Dark, there's something I want to give you."_

_"And what would that be?" questioned Dark._

_"Look in your right pocket."_

_Dark obliged and took out a piece of paper. Landing so he could look at it better, he gently unfolded it. On it was a beautifully drawn picture. In the picture there was a smirking Dark, resting his elbow on the head of Daisuke, who was smiling as wide as possible. Dark, too, smiled at the drawing and looked at it for a moment. Then he folded it, and placed it securely in a pocket._

_"Thank-you Daisuke. I will treasure it always."_

_Daisuke replied back, sounding slightly sad "And I will treasure this time I have spent with you always."_

_"Remember Daisuke, I exist inside of you. I won't forget you either."_

_End Flashback_

Dark lifted his head from the table and looked again at the worn picture. It's funny, in all this time that he has had the picture, he has never once noticed himself in it aside from the first time he laid eyes on it. Not his long purple hair, nor the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. All Dark saw in the drawing was the uniquely spiked hair, the shining innocence of the red eyes, and the perfectly defined young body. Sighing once more, Dark folded the paper and placed it back into the pocket. How he missed his other self...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Back on Earth^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Life wasn't so grand for Daisuke either. Gone was the always happy and cheerful child. Here to stay was a sad 15 year old boy, who saw no good in his life anymore.

After Dark left, as we all know, Daisuke and his Sacred Maiden, Riku, finally got together. Riku was the only thing keeping joy in Daisuke's life. After Dark left, and Daisuke and Riku finally noticed their feelings for each other, Daisuke somehow still felt lonely. He soon realized that the one person who truly helped him live his life was gone. Dark was the only real adventure Dai had in his life. With out him around joking with Dai and making fun of him, he felt lonely, even with Riku.

After a few months though, things got better. Riku had helped him a lot through this tough time. They did their homework together, they walked to and from school with each other, they even drew picture's together. Eventually, Daisuke's pictures grew in variety. He stopped drawing pictures of him and Dark together and of sad and depressing pictures of him alone. He once again drew pictures of beautiful scenery, of Riku, and of the castle that had once stood on the outer edge of town.

Daisuke's marks in school also went up. Now that he didn't have to go out every night and steal items, he had more time to do his work and study. He moved to the top of the class on everything; except science which he was never very strong in. But all in all, it seemed as though his life could never get any better.

And, of course, as soon as his life got to its high point, things began to unravel. Riku started spending less time with him, saying "I think I need some time for myself once in a while." Even though it was hard for Dai, he gave Riku her space; unfortunately this gave Dai a lot more free time. In this free time he had absolutely nothing to do except think. Think about life before Dark, think about life with Dark, life without Dark, life with Riku, and life without Riku. Slowly, Dai started noticing that everyone he got really close to, left him. He decided he had to talk to Riku about this.

_Flashback_

_"Miss. Riku" Dai said in math class while the teacher was turned around writing on the board._

_"Yes Newa?"_

_"Do you still like me as much as you did that night?"_

_She was silent for a moment and already Dai knew this wasn't going well. "Umm, I do like you and all, but suddenly, I feel as though we aren't right for one another."_

_"W-what do you mean, Miss. Riku?"_

_"I just don't think we should see each other anymore. Well, no. I think we should see each other, only, as just friends, nothing more."_

"_Oh…So you think we should see each other, huh?" Riku nodded. "I see. Well I don't think we should." Dai stood up in the middle of class and walked out, earning him a full weeks worth of detention. 'Great. More time to think about how no one likes me.'_

_End Flashback_

That was after the two were going out for six months. Now, another six months after that, he is a completely different person then he used to be. His unique spikey red hair was gone, it was long and droopy. His shining, bright, playful eyes were replaced with ones of a harderened person, who had seen many dissappointments. He was skinny and pale, and he wore dark baggy clothes to cover his frail limbs.

Around his sad eyes, there were gray bags due to insomnia. Somehow, he managed to get out of bed every morning after a night of fitful tossing and turning, and he plastered a fake smile on his face to please his parents and his grandpa. As soon as he turned the corner and was out of veiw of his house though, he slowed down, and the slumped shoulders reemerged, and he trudged to school. How he missed his other self...

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first chapter. I hope you liked it!

Please review and I'll upload the next chapter soon ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's so short folks..I had a super crappy week, starting with buying my boyfriend a kickass birthday gift (quite expensive too..) then he broke up with me the day before valentine's day, and two days before his birthday, so I had an expensive, non-rufundable birthday gift I have no idea what to do with, and I sat at home alone, being emo all valentine's day...

Because of that, I'm very sorry that you're going to have another depressing and angsty chapter. Hell, I even managed to make HEAVEN sound crappy....

But, I hope you enjoy anyways!!

* * *

Dark stood up from the old, stained table in his home. Stretchinghis arms far above his head, still tired from his fitfull nights sleep, he gazed out the grimmy window about the sink. Outside he saw nothing but blue sky with only a few fluffy clouds. Steping outside for the second time that day, he was witness to a perfectly content world. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly and warmly as always, and a light breeze gently ruffled his hair.

As he started down the street, he was greeted with warm smiles. He didn't get the 'hellos' everyone else he did because of his apperance. He was just as handsome and good looking as when he was on earth, but unlike everyone else in heaven, his hair was messy, his clothes were black, his eyes drooped, and his steps were shuffled. Everyone else strolled by without a care in the world. Afterall, they had all eternity here. Many living poeple wondered how all the people who died could live in heaven after they died, that it would get crowded, but in reality, it was ever expanding. the more people who arrived, the bigger it got. You could be talking to people from ancient Egypt and not even know it.

People wore bright clothes of all styles. there was no specific style because there were people from alll ages, but Dark stood out because his clothes were black in a land of light. As was he.

As he walked the streets, he recognized some of the people from his 400 years on earth. Some would stop to talk, but after a moment they would continue on their merry way, finding that they had nothing to say. There isn't much to talk about in heaven. Everyone just wanders around all the time. Most of them are elderly people though, so there is the occasional gossip going around about the crazy young folk who couldn't just stay on earth. All Dark had to talk about was, well....he didn't really have anything to talk about. He didn't see the point. If you had to tell someone something important, it doesn't really matter as much as you think it does. You're stuck there for all eternity, it's not like your not going to have another chance to tell them.

Dark turned the corner and found himself at the fountain that reminded him of the one back on earth that Daisuke would sit at to draw. Everytime Dark found himself at this spot, which was almost daily, he would sit where Diasuke always sat, and he would stare off to where Daisuke always did, and think. He would always think about the same thing. How he missed earth, and Daisuke. Daisuke's grandfather, Kosuke, Emiko... He missed them all. He always thought back to the times when he was able to enjoy their company, and the barbeque in their backyard the time Riku and Risa had come over because their car had broken down. He wasn't really there, but he was able to enjoy it through Daisuke, and with Daisuke.

Ahh yes....Riku and Risa. He had seen their grandmother here, his own Sacred Maiden named Rika, but she had changed, as had he. Everyone changes when they enter heaven. Rika was still just as lovely as ever, but she was TOO perfect now. Yes, there was such a thing. She may be the closest thing he had to a friend in heaven, but her company wasn't the same as it used to be.

Dark got up and walk down the next street where the market was. As he walked along, he smiled sadly, thinking of how much Emiko could spend here. There was everything, not just food. Anything you could think of. When he was on earth, Dark always thought that you wouldn't have to eat in heaven, but in truth, you do. Nothing real horrible would happen, you just get very serious hunger pains. Not pleasent. Dark had already tried to find a way to get himself out of heaven but slowly starving himself. Unfortunitly he just sat in his house with extremely painful hunger pains for a week.

In truth, Dark had nothing to live for here, if you could call it living. All he knew how to do was steal. Sure there were some beautiful things here, after all, there were alot of dead artists, but no one CARES if you steal something in heaven. What's the point in stealing if no one cares? When no one cares, there is nothing guarding it. Heck, he could walk up to the most beautiful piece of art in all of earth and heaven, grab it and walk off. No one could care less. What's the point if you have all the time in the world to make a new one?

Yes, this was a pointless existance, for all. Not just Dark. But Dark was the only one who felt this. Everyone else was all 'happy-go-lucky ' and how they were like that, Dark didn't know. In a way, he supposed it was because they had all come to terms with it. They were in heaven and there was nothing they could do about it so they may as well enjoy it. Dark had tried that approch too. It didn't work. He wasn't able to be happy without his friends. In a way, he wanted Daisuke to be there so he would feel happy again, but everytime he thought that, he forced it out of his head. To bring Daisuke he would also bring an end to his life on earth, which Dark couldn't do.

Glancing around, he saw an art store so big, Daisuke could have spent DAYS in it. In the window was the most beatuiful piece of artwork his trained eyes had ever settled on. He had half a mind to steal it. After all, if it was on earth, it would have been kept in a museum with the tightest security ever seen on earth. But of course, here it was right out in the open, ripe for the taking. No competition or challenge what-so-ever.

'What a pointless existance...' Dark though to himself, as he walked back to his home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Back on earth^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'm worried about Dai-chan" Emiko said to Kosuke as the sat on the couch watching the evening news. It was about 7.00, and Daisuke had run up the stairs after dinner to his room. He would be there until tomorrow morning when he had to get up for school.

"What do you mean?" Kosuke questioned curiously. "He seems perfectly fine."

"Well he's not." Emiko stated, crossing her arms. "He does nothing but sit in his room now. He barely eats, he doesn't talk. He doesn't eben feed With anymore. With used to be his responability, now we have to do it. There's something wrong. He seems happy, but I can tell that somewhere, deep down, he is sad about something."

Kosuke was silent for a minute. "So you noticed too, huh?"

"A mothers instinct I suppose... We have to do something! My Dai-chan is hurt! I can't bare to see him like this any longer!"

Kosuke looked Emiko in the eyes for a moment, then said "Well talk to Grandpa about it then. I'll bet ou any money it's about Dark leaving, and if it's about Dark, Grandpa will surely have a cure."

Emiko leaned against Kosuke's chest. "Thank you Kosuke."

* * *

As I said..short, short, short. I tried though...gotta give me that :P

and besides, the story's still getting started.

Review please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my pretties

Like the new Chappie. I know the chant is bad, but I'm not the greatest poet...as you can tell. Haha, it's most heinous. Anyways, the DISCLAIMER!!

I do NOT own anything featured in this story.....Yeah..that's all I have to say

ENJOOOOYYY!! ^_^

* * *

Daisuke trudged into the house after a long, lonely day at school. "Hello! I'm home! Anyone there?" Daisuke took his shoes off as he waited for an answer. _'Guess not'_. Daisuke walked into the living room and plumped himself down on the couch, dropping his school bag to the floor beside him.

"DAIII!!!! I'm HOOME!"

Daisuke sat up with a start. Plastering a fake smile on his face, he turned around "H-hiya, mom!"

"Sorry I wasn't here when you got home from school Dai-chan, I was shopping!"

"Oh, god... How much did you buy this time?" Daisuke asked cringing.

"Just one thing, a book for Grandpa" Daisuke eyed her suspiciously. _'Just one thing? Something must be wrong'_.

"Well," he started "I'm going to head up stairs and start my homework. Call me for dinner!"

"Of course, Daisuke! Work hard now!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Heaven^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dark went back outside for the second time that day, this time to the back of his house. From there you could see the palace where God lived. "Lucky bugger..." muttered Dark. "At least _someone_ has something to do." Feeling bored, he emptied his head of all thoughts, as he had learned to do when he got there, and he thought loudly _'Give me WINGS!'_ Suddenly, his jet black wings appeared on his back. He learned once he arrived in heaven, that if you believe you had something on earth, if you thought hard enough about it in heaven, you could have that one simple pleasure for as long as you could concentrate on that thing.

Flying was the only joy Dark could get from heaven. And today he had enough of it. Today, he was going to show God what he was made of, and without hesitation, Dark started the long flight towards the Palace of Light.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Earth^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Thanks for helping with the dishes, Dai!" Emiko shouted after her son

"No problem. Mom!"

Daisuke collapsed onto his bed, his homework still unopened on his desk. Yawning, he muttered "Dark, I miss you so much....." and his voice faded as he slowly drifted off to sleep _'Please come back to me.'_ And his eyes mysteriously slid shut, despite the early hour.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^In the Basement^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"That is one horrible chant...Are you sure this will work Grandpa?" Emiko asked as she pulled the hood of her cloak down over her eyes.

"Of course it will" though you could tell by the sound of his voice that he was doubtful. "Ready?"

"Yes"

_Great Spirits in the Sky,_

_Please hear our cry_

_Make two halves of souls once more unite,_

_And bring them happiness in their plight_

_One has no body inwhich to live,_

_The other half has room to give_

_Let them live as one once more,_

_For it is one another they adore_

_Help them for they have no shames,_

_Listen as we call their names:_

_**Dark Mousy and Daisuke Newa!**_

After a moment Emiko spoke up again "Do you think it worked?"

"Who knows? It wasn't the best chant I've ever had to recite..."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Kosuke^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'_Umm...God? Yeah.. I don't do this much, but I figured I should try something. Emiko and Kosuke are chanting away down there, but I don't know how to do that, so I figured I'd give this a whirl. Please make Daisuke happy again. He's been so sad since Dark left. Please find a way to make him happy again. I miss his smiles....sure he smiles now, but he doesn't mean it..I miss the happiness he showed when he smiled. I don't want to loose him....'_

Kosuke looked up at the roof "I doubt that worked, but hey, there was no harm in trying.."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Meanwhile in heaven^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dark soared over the heads of people and the walls of the palace. Landing on the other side, he let his concentration drop, his wings disappeared, and he walk purposefully up to the doors. He knocked loudly, and they slowly opened without a sound.

"Come in!" a voice called. It was a nice voice. Soothing. Not like you usually imagine when a door opens so mysteriously, normally you'd expect a deep booming voice, but not here. "Ah, you must be Dark Mousy, eh?"

"Umm..yeah..and you are?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Ahh...God, perhaps?"

The voice laughed "Of course I am! Who else would expect to find in a Palace up in heaven?" It laughed again.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't imagine you like this..."

"Well. What are you waiting for? Come in, come in!"

"O-okay..." Dark entered through the doors, his eyes now able to see. Infront of him in a big armchair (yes, armchair, not throne) was God. His hair was semi-long, wavy and brown. His eyes a bright, happy jade colour. The smiling man was seated comfortably on the chair, sitting on one of his legs. "You sure you're God?" Dark questioned suspiciously.

"I was the last time I checked" he said laughing again. "I can see why they want you back, Dark"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the past minute I have had 4 people ask for you back. And all 4 asked very passionately. What do you say about it?"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. I want you to let me go back to earth. I understand this is difficult, but I can't live without my other half. I can't survive. I miss him with all my heart. I feel so empty without him. We need each other."

God was quiet for a moment. "You're asking me for quite the favor."

"I will repay you somehow, anyway you wish me to. But I need to get back down there. What have I ever done wrong that shouldn't allow me one favor from you?"

"All I said was it's quite the favor. I never said I wouldn't do it" God said with a slight smile on his face.

"So you'll do it?!" Dark exclaimed, surprised.

"I never said that either, Dark" Dark's face fell and he looked at the floor, trying to formulate another plan. "But I will try."

"Really?"

God just nodded. "I must prepare first, though. I'll be right back. Please. Sit down and enjoy yourself." God got up, gesturing to his own chair. God left the room, and Dark ran up to the chair, jumping onto it. Smiling his first genuine smile in ages, he began boucing on the cushion. _'Sweet...Not only do I get to go back, but I get to brag to Daisuke that I got to talk to God, AND sit in his chair!'_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^God^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Do you understand, Gabriel?" God question the angel.

"Yes, but you can't do thi--"

"I've made up my mind, Gabriel. It will take some of my power, so don't worry if I'm tired. I will regain my strength in a few days. Act as if everything is normal. Got that?"

Gabriel shifted his weight from foot to foot, knowing this was a bad idea.

"I know what you're thinking, and I understand. I know I've never done this before, but it can't be THAT hard." God laughed. "Come on. We have some people to make happy."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Dark^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dark was still bouncing on the cushion when God and Gabriel entered the room again. Spotting them, he bounced off the chair and landed on his feet.

"Nibble as ever, Dark" said Gabriel

"And you are?"

"Gabriel" he sniffed

"Aaahhh. Pleasure"

"Mhm..."

"Ready Dark? Gabriel?" Both nodded in response, though one with far more anticipation. "Then let's do this." God pushed his sleeves back, and held his hands out towards Dark. He closed his eyes and muttered some words, and a bright light spread from his palms, enveloping them all in its warmth. The light faded and Gabriel looked around him, to see what happened. "Oh boy." he stated "This is NOT good!" And he turned and ran to fetch help.

* * *

Soo, another short chapter, but we're getting started. Here comes the action! (and yay for cliffies, haha, an authoress' best friest :P)

R&R!!!


	4. Haha opps

Okay, faithful readers never fear, DI is here!!!

…but unfortunately, not in full capacity. For I am not here with a new chapter. I know I haven't updated this in , like, 6 months, but this is because I had an epic plot for this story…foolishly written on loose leaf, which I then proceeded to lose after the third Chapter. Hence the recent lack of new chapterage. But good news now follows, for I have FOUND said piece of loose leaf! *Cheers* That's right folks, I have re-found my epic plot for One Year Later, and the fic shall continue as soon as I find time to write chapter 4. Which SHOULD be in the not-too-distant-future. I will not promise a said time (Christmas break is in 18 days, so after that I'll have two weeks if it isn't up by the end of the break, I pledge to put up my address and feed myself to the merciless FFers), but reviews are welcomed, and put me on the guilt trip, so chances are high that I will update sooner, the more reviews I get encouraging me!

So that you, faithful FFers, and I shall begin writing momentarily…after I study for my test, go to work and finish a project that is….Oh, how I have missed this, haha :P


End file.
